User blog:Danixcalifornia/Season 11 Predictions
Everyone seems to be laying their predictions out on the table, so I thought I'd post mine concerning the new promo. KC/Jenna: They're frolicking around on the beach like they don't have a care in the world when really they should be home with their kid or at least have him/her with them! This tells me they'll be negligent of their parental responsibility and poor Mama Guthrie will be stuck doing all of the work. Season 7/8 Mia, anyone? Clare/Jake: I think Alli will push Clare into going after Jake. Clare eager to replace Eli, will jump into a relationship with him too soon, but Jake won't be as into it as her. Out of obligation to his parents though, he'll date her. Eli/Imogen: Eli mistaking Imogen for Clare is figuative indication of a one-sided romance. Imogen looks to be the re-bound. I think she'll be a lot like Ashley, in how she dresses and presents herself a certain way according to what impresses other people. Her appearence in the promo tells me she'll attempt to replace Clare in Eli's heart by dressing/acting like her. I can see her changing her look a lot throughout the season. Everything about her just screams poser to me, but we'll see. Fiona: We didn't see much of her, but we know one of the new girls will be Fiona's love interest this year. That leaves either Katie or Imogen. And while Katie seems like the more obvious candidate, I'm hoping Imogen turns out to be bi-sexual. Adam has already been rejected by one girl for another before. It'd be farfetched to repeat the same storyline with Katie. Katie/Adam: I have two predictions concerning Katie. Either she's Fiona's new love interest or she runs from Adam because she's shy. Her character bio states she doesn't know how to interact with guys. I'm more so banking on the latter though, because It'd be ridiculous to have Adam dumped by a girl for another girl (that girl being his ex no less) yet again. Just how unlucky in love can one person be? Dave/Alli: I just don't buy it. Dave is still with Sadie and while it's probable they could break up offscreen, I don't think the writers would showcase Dalli as a couple at the very start of the season with little to no explanation. They seem too chummy with each other, like they're trying to put on a show for other people. Anya: Her part in the promo indicates some sort of drug problem. I think her mom's cancer will return and she'll turn to cocaine as an outlet. Holly J will be her rock through all of it. Bianca/Anson/Drew: I think it's obvious Anson will try to rape Biaca. Drew will step in and Anson will point a gun at him, but instead of Drew being shot I think It'd be more interesting if one of them killed Anson in self defense. Season eleven is said to start off with a crime of passion that revertebrates throughout the summer. This could just as well apply to Drew dying or being shot, but it's too predictable at this point. Whereas self defense has never been done before and would impact both of their lives tremendously. But of course, this scenario could end in so many different ways. So, that about wraps up my predictions. Feel free to share your's. Category:Blog posts